Sakura's Mystery Man
by CMObscure
Summary: It's been a year since the war and everyone has settled down. Except for Sakura. Being considered a heart breaker now, everyone is soon shocked to find that there is a mystery man involved. Sakura's friends are now leading an investigation as to who this man is, because this man is serious about Sakura. Who's this other guy though insisting Sakura belongs with him? VOTE ON THE POLL
1. Prologue

Just a little story on a favorite pairing of mine… I love Sakura, and this is another show of my love for her… My first story… So be nice.

ALSO... Sadly, I do not own Naruto... If I did, would I be here? Hecks no! I'd also actually be able to draw... So yeah, disclaimer.

"Sakura…"

"Leave me alone."

The sun beat down on the couple… The dark haired man following the pastel colored pinkette down the street. Her kimono swished with each step, her shoes clacking on the ground. The man followed with a disgruntled look on his face, glaring at the men around her.

"Sakura, please… Listen."

"No Sasuke." Sakura said glaring ahead of her, scaring the innocent civilians in her way.

"Sakura," the man grabbed her arm, "I'm not going to say sorry because he deserved it. "

"Sasuke, you cannot hurt civilians!" Sakura ripped her arm away and continued her way back home.

Sasuke glared down at he ground. Ever since the war had ended, things hadn't been the same. Sakura seemed much more… Flirtatious.

It started with a date with an Iwa shinobi two weeks after the war, then it started to escalate when she was seen with a Kumo nin, another Iwa nin, then a no name civilian in Konoha… Then her first boyfriend, followed by another, soon enough it was a string of boyfriends… This had been going on since two weeks after the war, it's now been a year, and Sasuke could not take it any more!

He was done with this, he was with Karin, and he wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to settle down like everyone else in the Konoha 12.

He looked up, Sakura had disappeared, and he could go after her, but he promised Karin he would take her to the festival before it got dark… With a sigh, he turned around and went home to his wife.

Sakura slammed the door shut to her house. She couldn't believe Sasuke had hit that civilian! He had just been giving her a kunai in thanks for healing his wife!

She leaned against the door and blew her bangs out of her face… She looked around at the empty house. Her parents had died during the war… The house had been rebuilt after the Pain invasion, and her mother said that they would redecorate the house together. They never got the chance to do it though…

She shook her head, a tear in her eye… Then she froze and smiled. His chakra was in the kitchen.

She practically flew to the kitchen, avoiding his sandals on the floor, she had waited all day to see him.

There he stood, setting two plates onto the table. Her mouth watered when she smelled the dango he had made for her.

He turned to her and smiled, making the butterflies erupt in her stomach.

"Sakura. You weren't suppose to be home for another hour," He said, his deep voice making her melt inside.

She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush a bit.

"I couldn't wait to get home to you… I missed you, and I know you have to leave tonight."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I got you a gift… You have to choose whether you want it or not."

Sakura glanced up at him, a smirk adorned his handsome face, mischief shining in his eyes.

"What is it?" She asked excited, he always picked out the best gifts, the last one being the dark red silk kimono she was wearing.

He chuckled and sat down, pulling her onto his lap.

"Eat the dango, then you can open it."

Sakura pouted hearing this, but picked up her dango and started eating it.

He watched his girlfriend eat, it was hard being separated so often, but they had their own separate duties to attend to, and right now, although the Shinobi nations were at peace, they had people to please, so Sakura dated other people to keep suspicion off of them dating.

Sakura leaned against him, snuggling into his chest.

"I'm done, now can I open my present?" She asked, using her secret weapon. Her puppy eyes.

He glanced down and cursed. He had wanted to wait, but he couldn't resist that look.

"It's on the couch… Tell me if you want to keep it though."

Sakura smiled at him and ran to the living room, he watched her flip over the couch and pick up the box. He calmly walked over and sat down next to her, she was eagerly waiting to open it. He smirked and motioned for her to continue.

She tore it open and beamed at him.

"I can't believe you got me a…"

Don't know if I should continue… What do you guys think? No flaming please! I'm really new at this whole thing, and I'm still working on my writing style, and I hope to someday get better, so this will be good practice! Love you all and if you want, you can we can chat on IG at Madara_Uchiha_Kage or Sakura_Haruno_Hokage. I love hearing people's opinions on all the latest stuff with Naruto, and I know you guys are smart! Love you


	2. The Mysterious MEN?

Disclaimer: Really? Do you think I own Naruto? Pff, yeah. NOT. I do not own Naruto..

In the living room of Sasuke Uchiha, a meeting was being held. It was silent for five minutes, until someone broke.

"Forehead has a man, I know she does! She's been getting all of these nice gifts for a year, and I know for a fact they are not from Konoha!"

Ino was the first to speak. She had called everyone to this meeting because she had to know who this man was! She had to know whom the man was that her best friend had fallen so hard for.

"What's your point Yamanaka?" Sasuke asked annoyed. He knew that she wanted something, and he knew his wife would go along with whatever it was. So he had to get involved.

Ino smiled,"I was thinking of having… An investigation. I mean, we all want Sakura to be happy! We have to make sure this guy is the real deal!"

There was a moment of silence… It suddenly all made sense. Meeting in the Uchiha compound where they could not be spied on, and Ino being all secretive…

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered under his yawn. He had not come all the way back from his vacation in Sunagakure for this.

Temari quickly hit him upside the head quickly saying, "I think it's a great idea."

"Indeed, we must make sure this man has the power of YOUTH! YOSH!"

Tenten pulled Lee down from his good guy pose. "Lee, no… I don't think it's a good idea to spy on Sakura!"

Ino clapped her hands. "It's not spying! It's just being caring friends!"

Hinata looked at Ino confused, "Ino, I actually think that's the same thing."

Sai put his arm around Ino's waist, "I'm certain hag will thank us for it."

Karin looked around, "I think that this is a great idea! We have to make sure Sakura ends up happy like all of us!"

Everything was silent, until Naruto stood up,

"Sakura-chan deserves to be happy… This man is making her happy, and I want to thank him… Wouldn't it also be really fun to act like detectives? I can't wait! Believe it!"

Sasuke sighed, then muttered a quiet, "I'm in."

Quickly, Temari agreed for both her and Shikamaru, muttering under her breath that he needed to have more fun.

Tenten shook her head smilling, "I guess if you are all in, Lee and I will join."

Naruto scratched his head confused, "If were going to be like a detective group, shouldn't we have a name?"

Ino beamed at them, "I've already taken care of that! It's the absolutely perfect name."

Everyone looked at each other, if Ino had picked it, it was bound to be crazy.

Hinata glanced at everyone then looked to Ino, "What exactly is this name?"

Ino jumped into a good guy pose, "The LOVE DETECTIVES!"

Lee jumped up to join her, "YOSH. That is perfect Ino-san!"

Tenten facepalmed, she couldn't believe this…

Sasuke glared at Ino, "I refuse to be apart of such a group with that kind of name."

Karin grabbed his arm, "Sasuke-kun… I think it's perfect."

So, at the insistence of Karin, Ino, and Lee, the official name was the Love Detectives, although if asked about this, it is all quickly denied.

Somewhere across the village Sakura looked up to her boyfriend of a year, and leapt into his arms holding the small ring box in her hand. He caught her and quickly gave her a kiss. He pulled away and smiled down at her blushing face. He set her on her feet, and steadied her.

Sakura pulled out a pouty face, but quickly smiled at him and giggled at the small blush on his cheeks.

He grabbed the ring box from her and knelt on the ground, while she stared on in shock.

"Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?"

Sakura quickly burst out a yes, beaming at him, tears in her eyes. He put the ring on her finger, and quickly kissed the tear running down her cheek. He put his forehead to hers, and stared into her eyes.

"I love you Sakura, and there is no one else that I would rather spend my life with." The affection and adoration in his voice made Sakura tearily smile and out her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss, and whispering, "I love you… You make me feel like the most important person in the world-"

Suddenly the door was knocked down. The couple stared in shock.

"I'm back Sakura~!"

Who is this mysterious man? Am I annoying you with two mysterious men? DO NOT FRET. One of the mysterious men shall be revealed… Anyone up for a really weird love triangle? Vote on the poll for whom might be involved in this love triangle… Seriously, the more dysfunctional it is, the better! Also, thanks for the people who reviewed, made my life. Or day. I think it made both. I was nervous when I saw that there were 2 reviews, but they were so nice! Love you all, and remember, I'm new at this, I'm working to get better!


	3. Hinata Speaks Peace

Disclaimer: Really? Do you think I own Naruto? HAHAHAHA I wish!

The Love Detectives were once again meeting in the Uchiha compound, devising a plan to find out who this mystery man was.

Ino looked around at everybody, getting there complete and undivided attention.

"We need to make sure someone is following Sakura at all times. She disappears through out the day, then appears all happy and loaded with some type of gifts!"

Ino threw her hands in the air, startling them.

"I demand to know who this man is! So I can demand gifts as her best friend!"

Sasuke tched at her, "That's why you want to do this so badly."

Ino glared at Sasuke, "Shut up chicken butt! You can't say anything!"

Sasuke frowned, "Tch, troublesome."

Ino leapt at Sasuke and pulled at his hair, "Not you too! NO! I refuse to put up with another Shikamaru!"

Sai watched, "Looks like traitor has his hands full."

Naruto stood up, and walked over to Sai, shouting, "SAI! How many times have we told you he's not a traitor!?"

Sai tilted his head, "I believe every time I say the traitors nickname."

Naruto jumped on Sai, both rolling on the floor throwing punches.

Meanwhile Karin was attempting to pull Ino off of Sasuke, shrieking that she's ruining his beautiful hair.

Shikamaru yawned, "How troublesome… We should just leave…"

Temari slapped him upside the head, "Nara, you leave, and I'm taking away any nap time, and your Shoji board."

Shikamaru sat up startled, "I didn't mean it! I swear. Let's stay. Whatever you want!"

Temari smiled. "So kids?"

Shikamaru looked to her, confused. "Kids? As in, us, kids, parents?"

Temari frowned, "You don't want to have kids with me?"

Shikamaru looked panicked, "NO! I mean yes! I, yes, I want to have kids with you!"

Temari glared, "You don't sound convinced."

"I am! I swear!" Shikamaru pleaded.

Temari turned her back to him, "I'm ignoring you."

Shikamaru kept talking to her back, pleading that he did want kids with her.

With chaos all around, screaming, shrieking, punching, hair pulling, and pleading, Hinata's eye twitched.

Hinata stood, and looked around… She couldn't take it anymore!

Opening her mouth, she startled everyone into silence by shouting over all the noise.

"Everyone stop!"

They froze, Ino holding onto Sasuke's hair, Karin's hands on Ino's hair, Sasuke holding a kunai to Sai, who had Naruto in a headlock, who held a kunai to Sasuke, and Shikamaru and Temari having their lovers spat.

Hinata pointed at Shikamaru and Temari, "Temari, Shikamaru loves you and wants to have children together."

Temari turned to Shikamaru, quickly apologizing for not listening, while Shikamaru gave her a kiss saying he loves her. With that settled, Hinata turned to Sai.

"Put Naruto down Sai, Naruto put that kunai away, and you to Sasuke!"

The men looked at each other, Naruto slowly put his kunai away and Sasuke did the same, while Sai let go of Naruto.

Hinata smiled and turned to Ino and Karin. "Karin, let go of Ino, and Ino! Let go of Sasuke's hair! You're the one who called us all here and put this together! Sakura needs us! Are you going to give up because of a little fight?"

Karin nodded; pulling her hands away, while Ino apologized to everyone, standing in a circle. Ino took in a deep breath.

"Well, with that aside, let's get to work!"

Everyone nodded, listening to Ino's genius (In her mind) plan.

"Naruto, your training to take over the position of Hokage from Kakashi, so your shadow clones will cover her when she goes on missions, Hinata, you can track her Monday's, that's when she does all her grocery shopping. Sasuke and Karin, Tuesday. That's when she's at ANBU HQ. Wednesday and Thursday will be Sai and I because that's when she works at the hospital, and finally! Temari an Shikamaru, you will have the weekends, because she spends them in Sunagakure!"

Ino clapped her hands looking around, "I think we've got everything covered!"

The couples nodded, walking their separate ways, preparing to stalk one of the most powerful kunoichi in Konoha.

Meanwhile a newly engaged couple stared at Sakura's broken door in shock.

"It can't be," Sakura, whispered in shock, "He's dead!"

He looked down at his intended, then at the man in the doorway.

He closed his eyes and sighed…

This wasn't going to be easy as he thought.

Heyo~! 3rd chapter done, sorry if it seems rushed at all! Mysterious man number one NOT revealed! Who's mystery man number two? I don't really know yet either… There's a poll on my profile, vote on it, and choose the craziest guys for a love triangle just so it can be even more dysfunctional! Love you all!


	4. The Closet and A Choice?

Disclaimer... I do not own Naruto. Do I even have to say this? I mean, seriously? I think it's obvious. My drawing skills are that of a child.

Tenten nudged Lee, she was tired, sore, and wanted to go home.

"Lee, we've been here for who knows how long, we missed the meeting, and I want to go home."

Tenten was annoyed; Lee was taking this to far.

"Tenten, you must remain full of youth! We stay her until Sakura comes!"

This here would be a small closet in Sakura's office at the hospital, which Tenten and Lee were currently squeezed into.

"Lee! I don't think she's coming any time soon; we might as well go home. Besides, Ino wanted to talk to us!"

Lee looked at Tenten intently, the love in his eyes shining.

"My beautiful Tenten, we must do this! So that we can find this man and make sure that there love is as powerful as our love! Sakura must experience a youthful love like ours!"

Tenten blushing and smiling looked at Lee, she loved him so much, and she did want Sakura to experience what they had…

"That's one of the sweetest things you've ever said Lee… I love you too, and I do want Sakura to experience what we have… I guess I can wait a few more hours…"

They remained there for ten more hours.

Sakura groaned out loud, she couldn't believe this…

_'What's wrong with two guys loving you? We deserve some love! Shannaro!'_

Inner was not helping matters either… She kept spouting off random things like, love, we deserve, and hot guys… She tried pushing her back in her mind; she could not deal with this…

"I don't know what's going on, but I know this, your suppose to be dead, and I'm suppose to be able to get married without any hassle!"

There was a moment of silence until the man who now stood in the entryway spoke.

"It does sadden me that my presence doesn't give you any joy… I cannot leave though. My love for you is stronger than his."

Sakura blinked. That had been surprising. She looked up to the face of her fiancée, he apparently did not like that… He was glaring death at her… Admirer.

"You leave Sakura alone and maybe I won't kill you, then kill you again. I want you gone now."

Sakura smiled up at the face of her lover, he was so protective. She glanced at the other man, and bit her lip. He was looking at her with such love and adoration in his eyes although his smirk said something else.

She looked between the two… This choice of which man she loves most should be easy, but as she looked between them, it just seemed to get harder…

Soo... The whole first part, that idea came from **itachi13080** because she asked about Tenten and Lee. and I had been thinking of what to do with them, because they didn't really fit in with the chaos I had in mind, so I had to think of somewhere else they were going to be... and that first part was the product!

Then thank you for reviewing **Snakespur**, **Aoi Hana9**, person, Guest, **Miss Sakura Haruno Uzumaki** (I support your name completely!) and **Warrior-of-Darkness015**... You all seriously made my day!

Thank you everyone for reading, and guys... I'm going to do this just once.. okay, this isn't the last time.. Check out this band, Black Veil Brides, there new self titled album, Black Veil Brides (IV) came out the 27th, I bought it the day it came out, but if you buy it at Best Buy before the 1st, then you can use a coupon found on any BVB members instagram account, and get it for 9.99 and get an exclusive song. I seriously suggest you buy it or listen to some of the songs, because it's AMAZING! Sorry, another fangirl moment... Love you all~!


	5. SORRY IT'S AN AUTHORS NOTE

OKAY...

I swore I wouldn't do this, but I HAVE TO.

I need a few more votes on the poll for who the two mysterious guys are, remember, keep it crazy, and if you have any guys that aren't on the poll, PM me, or just put it in the review...

SERIOUS I love you~!

And... SPOILER

That chapter...

The pairings for the last movie...

MY LIFE IS FALLING APART.

BYE~!

I'm crazy... It's something I've come to accept...

No more author notes like this ever! Anymore updates will only be chapters!


End file.
